The Survivors
by Meowzika
Summary: Three men are stranded on an island with no hope. But when they stumble onto a new world, they are sent on a quest!
1. Confusion

James got up from the hard sand. How was he still alive? He continuously asked him asked myself this question as he looked around the island. Everything looked strange and different to him, as if he in some unknown land. Well he was, but that wasn't the point. He continued to look around at the environment. There were trees and sand and water and a group of rocks as he could see from his view. All he needed now was food and shelter. Two things he didn't know how to obtain. He knew how to build them, but he didn't know how to obtain them.

He walked up to tree and saw that it was blocky. He punched it once and tree began to break. He hit it a few more times and the block was gone. He took that block and placed it on flat land. He repeated this process multiple times until he had a small house, 5x5x4. He went inside and, using some of the extra wood he had, made a Crafting Bench, something he used on his job frequently. He looked around, and, happy with his build, headed for the rocks.

Christopher stumbled around the island, afraid. He had no shelter, and he knew night was coming. And night would obviously kill him. He didn't know how, but he knew that something was going to kill him at night. He looked around the island again. "Help!" He yelled. He stumbled past a few trees. "Help!" he yelled again. Tired, hungry, and hopeless, he sat on the ground and began to cry. He missed his sister. His friends. His parents. His family.

He looked around at the island again, and turned to see a giant rock. Huge. Massive. He stood up and stared at the rock in its fullness. He needed to get inside somehow, but had no clue. He punched the rock multiple times, and saw that it finally broke. He did this to another rock until he could fit inside. He walked in and enclosed himself. He dug out the place a little bit, until he had a 3x3 house. He found the work relaxing. He looked around the room, and realized he needed light. Where could he get it? One word popped in his mind.

Fire.

Mason walked around the island with ease. He found trees, rock, and a couple of pigs for food. He planted some more trees so he could have more wood after he was through. He soon created a pickaxe out of wood and decided to find some rock. He knew how to make a furnace.

He walked over to a rock formation and started hitting it until he had about nine cobblestone slabs. "Good…" he mumbled. He walked over to his house in a hill and created a furnace. The Crafting Bench helped him out a lot.

He made a couple torches before thinking about making a bed. As he walked outside to find a sheep, he heard someone yelling, and desperately calling help.

He looked around, and, disregarding it as a hallucination, continued to get wool. "Help!" Even louder this time. He placed his wool inside of his house and walked over to where he thought he heard the noise. All he saw was a very big rock. He got a few slabs of cobblestone and walked back to his shelter. He made a bed, and took a nap after all of the hard work he went through that day.


	2. Night

James walked over to a large rock formation, and began to pick at the rocks with a pickaxe he made from leftover wood and the crafting bench. He got some a few rocks and decided to head back over to his small home. As he put the stone on the crafting bench, he thought he should make a bed. It would be nice to have one, but where could he make one? Where could he find the tools and materials needed to…

Sheep. Sheep had wool, and wool created a bed. Perfect. James walked out side of his cabin, looking for a sheep. He looked over a hill and found a couple playing near some water. He looked at the sun, which was rising down, and went to get some wool. He sheathed the sheep clean of all of their wool, and walked back up the hill. That was when he heard a sizzling noise.

SssSssSss…

Where was that? "Hello?" He called out, looking around to see if anyone was messing with him. He continued to walk on to his cabin.

SssSssSss…

Even louder that time. He turned around to see a green mutant with dark green skin (if you could call it skin) and black holes for his eyes. James was terrified. He ran around in circles trying to get away from the monster until…Boom…

He heard an explosion and turned around, and saw a pit where the monster had been. He ran into the pit, and collected some free dirt and a gunpowdery-type mound.

James walked slowly back to his cabin, and made sure no monsters followed him.

"It's cold but it's worth it…" Christopher mumbled to himself in his cave-like structure. "It's cold but it's worth it…It's…cold but it's…worth it…" This was his only way out. His only way out of this hellhole of an island. He shivered as the cave became colder. When will it be morning? Should he check? His bones ached and vibrated as if telling him to get to a warmer place. "Well you're not gonna get your way all the time, buddy, just roll with the punches." He said to himself.

He was going crazy, he had to find something warm, a place to sleep warmer. But there was nowhere to go. He had to stay there until morning. "When will morning come!" He yelled into his dungeon. He cried and cried until he fell asleep, cold, lonely, and hungry.

Mason looked around his house. Maybe he could open it up a little bit. Not right now, wait until morning. Well, he did make charcoal, so what the hell? Maybe a quick run outside with some torches will help him.

Mason grabbed 10 or so torches and walked out side, putting a torch above the door. He then walked around and made a cookie trail of torches, trying to keep himself lit up. He walked over to a tree and chopped six blocks of wood down. That'd make 24 planks of wood. Maybe he could find another tree.

No, that would be risking it. Well, he did risk coming out here at night. "What the hell…" He said shrugging, walking over to another tree, and began to chop it down.

After about the third block he heard a noise. Almost like a whistling right past his ear. He looked around and saw a skeleton and a zombie walking toward him. He looked for a sword and realized he forgot one. "Damn it!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He ran for his shelter, being shot by the arrows.

Thirty feet. "Come on, Mason. Pick up the pace!"

Twenty feet. He was shot in the upper shoulder. A shot of pain drove up his spinal cord, but he didn't give up.

Ten feet. He was shot in the leg, and the pain came back again. One more shot and he would be dead.

Five feet. He was at a running pace now.

He heard an arrow being shot, and knew that tonight could be his last night on Earth.


	3. Aftermath

James stayed in his cabin until morning came, experimenting with what he had. He made a door out of six planks, and a couple of pickaxes out of sticks. He looked at his bed and smiled at his creation. He wanted to use it, but he wanted to wait until tomorrow night, where he could get more resources. All he had was some stone and some wood. He went over to the crafting bench and made a furnace out of the rest of the stone he had. Then he burned some wood to create a light and heat source.

So he fell asleep warm.

Christopher woke up from a cold sweat screaming. The noise echoed off of the walls, and was glad no one else heard him. Maybe he could check if it was morning. One peek…

He punched through a rock and a bright fire jumped into his home. He screamed and screamed at the fire and was scare to death. He was going to die here and now, with no one else around him. He had to get out right now, or else he gong to die.

He ran over to the stone and began to punch it as fast as he could. The creature ran toward him, ready to kill him. The monster reared up his hind legs and began to jump onto him. Christopher felt a burning sensation on his leg as he ran through the barrier, and realized he was on fire.

He ran to the quickest water source and doused the flames. He sighed at the sight it was morning, and animals came out. He needed a place to live. Or at least a fire.

He walked over to a tree and began to punch it multiple times. Wood came out, and that's what Christopher did all day. Collect wood.

Mason looked at the wounds on his body. Shoulder. Leg. Arm. He was skewered. He looked outside his window thanking God it was morning. He walked outside, and used a sword (He created several after the incident) to kill pigs. He ate the raw pork and felt his wounds go away.

Look at him, eating an innocent animal for his own benefit. But he needed the food, and the pig was the only thing around. He wanted to find more civilization. He knew someone was on this island. Somewhere.

He left the pig and walked around the island for an hour or two, coming up short. He felt beat, so he sat down and ate some leftover pork he had. Then he saw a building. A very small building, but a building, nonetheless.

He ran down the hill and over to the building, which he knew for sure was a house. He ran to the building and opened the door.


	4. Revelations

James looked around his meager cabin and decided he should add something. Maybe he could get some more wood. Or maybe he could make a chest to put his belongings. _A chest…_James thought to himself. He looked at his furnace and grabbed some of the charcoal and decided to get some more wood for a chest, and maybe even a couple of tools. He could need them later on.

He walked outside of his cabin and closed his door, and chopped down wood until night came. "64 wood…" He said to himself, happy at his accomplishment. He walked back home as night fell upon him. He opened his door and was confronted by a man running up to him, "Oh, thank God, I'm not alone!"

The man was worn out and looked as tired as he was. He was wearing an aqua blue shirt and denim-colored jeans. His eyes were stone black. "Who are you?" James asked the man. "Mason. I was on this island, and I needed some help, so I looked for some. I found this house, ran inside, and saw no one was there. You don't know how pissed I was…"

James looked at him, still shocked. "So I waited here, you opened the door, and here we are." The man named Mason said. "Who are you?" He asked curiously.

"J-James…" He said nervously, knowing that he would wake up from this dream. Or nightmare, because this dream was twisted. _No one else could be on this island…_He thought to himself. Maybe he was denying the fact that a miracle had just happened. But either way, he welcomed the stranger into his home.

* * *

><p>Christopher looked around at his home. He desperately wanted light, so he began to tinker with the wood to see if it created fire. He saw two woods made four planks, and a plank made four sticks. But he didn't need any of it; he just wanted some damn fire. Enraged, he began to beat at the stone with his fist, and saw a small block come out of it. He grabbed it remembered something, as if he forgot about it and just now remembering it:<p>

_Furnaces_.

Of course…Furnaces burn things, and burning things means fire. "Fire…Fire…Fire…" Christopher said to himself, starting as a mumble then going to a yell. "Fire! Fire! Fire!"

Christopher began to punch out the right wall until he had about ten stones. He sat down and began to tinker with the stone, and unsatisfied with the creation of nothing. He needed more space. Then he thought back to when he was tinkering with the wood. When he put four planks together, he made a box of sorts. The box had a 3x3 square on it, so that means more room!

He walked over to the wood and put the box in the corner of the room. He then used the stone to create a furnace. "FIRE!" He yelled as loud as he could. His throat was raw, but he laughed and cried at the thought of something warm. He put the rest of the wood in the furnace and slept right next to it, safe and sound…

* * *

><p>"Hey, in the morning, can we get some wool so I can get a bed?" Mason asked James as he was sitting on his own. James looked over at him and mumbled a yes. Mason smiled and looked down at his newfound friend. He sat next to him and waited until the morning came.<p> 


	5. Found

As James awoke, he looked over at Mason, who was sound asleep next to him. He decided to go mining. He made sure he had his pickaxe and walked over to a large stone near him. He mined into the stone, finding some coal in the process. He smiled and put it in his inventory, deciding he could make some torches with it.

He still needed to get some wool to make a bed for Mason. He looked over at a stray sheep and sheathed it with the pickaxe. He smiled at the sheep, realizing how cute animals could be in their natural habitat. So innocent, but yet so ferule. _Kind of like us, now…_James thought to himself.

He walked back over to the stone and continued mining. As he hit one stone, and broke it, he heard a moaning from inside. "Hello?" He said as he stuck his head inside. He bashed the bottom stone and walked in.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ungggghhh…<em>" Christopher groaned as he lay on the ground next to the furnace. He needed food. He was starved. "_Foooooood…_"

"Hello? Hey, is anyone in there?"

What was that? Could that be another person? But he was alone, how could that be? As millions of questions zoomed through his head, a man ran into the room, armed with what appeared to be a pickaxe, and comforted him. "Are you okay? Oh my God…"

"_Foooooood…_" He groaned to the man. He was starved of food and oxygen. The man led Christopher outside into the morning air, and Christopher breathed in deep. He still needed food. He looked at a pig about six or seven yards away- it didn't even matter how far it was, there was a pig- and ran toward it. "FOOD!" He yelled into the Heavens and beyond.

The man ran to stop him, but it was too late. Pork lay on the ground near Christopher, and he gnawed on it until his teeth hurt. The man pulled him away and led him into a house.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so what happened?" Mason asked James and the new man by the name of Christopher.<p>

James looked at Mason. "Well, I was mining, and I found Christopher. I took him outside and he ate a pig." James explained. Mason looked at Christopher. He looked so desperate, and needing a home.

"Well, if we're going to let him into our home," Mason began, "we're going to need to expand.


	6. Remodel

James, Mason, and Christopher walked out of the house the next morning. It was a small building, 5x5x4. James and Mason soon decided to expand by taking out the back and left wall, and adding on to the right and front wall. Soon, there was a 10x10x4.

James recommended that everyone could have their own room, maybe on each floor. If they needed more room, they could expand as much as possible. Mason soon agreed on the plan, and began to work with Christopher.

"James!" Mason yelled to him as James went to get more wood. "If you can, maybe try to get some wool. It'll make the house look white!"

James, making sure he had a sword and axe, walked over to a tree and got some wood. Sixty-four wood would do him good for the day. He placed the wood in his inventory and began to hunt sheep with the sword he carried along with him. He smiled as the work relaxed him.

James looked as he found a large herd of sheep near him. "Shepard's delight!" James joked to himself as he got some more wool from the sheep. Walking back with 32 wool and 64 wood, he saw Mason and Christopher working on the top floor.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for letting me bunk with you guys." Christopher told Mason, putting some planks on the left wall. Mason looked over at him and said, "No problem. We all need to survive, so…"<p>

Christopher stopped listening after that. He was focused on getting the roof done. They left some holes for stairs, too. James was out doing that now. He should be getting back here, too. It's almost nighttime, and the monsters would be coming out, too.

After getting down with the roof, Christopher and Mason looked at their creation and smiled. "Good job." Mason said to him. "You too, buddy" Christopher answered, glad to find a friend.

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

Mason looked around to see where the voice was coming from, and it was downstairs. James had come back. "Listen, I have 256 planks. What should I do with 'em?" He yelled up to Mason and Christopher.

Mason looked down the staircase, "Make a bunch of stairs! Use them to reach us, we'll fill in the gaps when we come down!"

Minutes later, James joined them on the top floor, making stairs along the way. The three of them looked at each other and their four-story building (including the bottom floor, used for a lounge. It was Mason's idea to have it to use as a place to store pork and stuff.) and smiling at the accomplishment they had made.

"Well, James, if you could spare us some wool, we all need to make a bed." Mason said. James did what he was told, and everyone made a bed, and, surely enough, fell asleep in their new home.


	7. Mines

James looked at the log Christopher had started. It wasn't a log as more as it was a handbook. It had a list of all the things we created that helped us through our journey, and what was needed to make it. There weren't many entries so far:

Wood=4 Planks

_2 Planks=4 Sticks_

_4 Planks=Workbench_

_Coal/Charcoal+Stick=4 Torches_

_2 Sticks+3 IoC=Axe_

_2 Sticks+3 IoC=Pickaxe_

_7 Stones=Furnace_

_6 IoC=Stairs_

_Sand+Fire+Furnace=Glass_

_7 Planks=Chest_

Chest? James walked over to the Workbench and tried the 7 planks. He saw that he got a chest, and he put it in his room, which was on the second floor. He then began to store some of his items in the box, mainly wool. As he started to place some pickaxes in there, he began to wonder what other things could be around this island.

He walked upstairs to Mason's room, where he was creating an annex, and asked him what else he thinks could be on the island. "God, there could be anything. Maybe even gold."

James looked at him. "Gold? You really think that there's gold on this island?" James looked at Mason with striking eyes. If there was gold on this island, they could make millions if they could get off this island. _Fat chance…_ James thought to himself.

"Well, maybe if we mine a little bit, we could find some more substances." Mason said, continuing to work on his annex. It looked like he was going to make a skybox.

"You know what?" James asked Mason aloud, not expecting an answer, "Let's go mining."

* * *

><p>Christopher didn't like the idea of mining. It returned him to the hellhole of his past life in a cave. He knew if he went down there again, he would probably die. But James and Mason told him to bring a sword to protect himself if anything is down there. Christopher still didn't like the idea of going down this bottomless pit of torture, where he knew he was going to die on days.<p>

But he still did it. He brought a pickaxe and a sword. He also brought torches, so it would be lit up down there. When he ran out of torches, he was gone.

He followed Mason and James as they walked toward his past home. He grimaced at the look of the stone. "Well, let's start digging then!" James yelled to his colleagues. James and Mason hacked away at the stone to make an entrance, while Christopher stayed close behind. He began to place some torches behind them. This would also serve as a breadcrumb trail as they went deeper in this dungeon. "Dude, look!" James yelled to Mason. Christopher didn't pay attention to what he found, all he knew what the substance was covered in black spots.

James and Mason continued to hack away until their pickaxe was gone. Then they relied on Christopher to do all of the digging. As he dug deeper into this world, he heard so many weird noises. Grunts and moans and sounds of bones; it scared him to death. And maybe those noises would kill him.

* * *

><p>Mason looked at Christopher, who was beating away at the stone. He knew it must've been getting late. He wasn't about to ask if they wanted to head back until Christopher came across a white or gray substance. "Guys, I think I found some iron…"<p>

Mason ran up to the rocks and examined them. "Yep, that's iron. Mine it out Christopher!"

He began to mine out some of the iron. He took some from the walls and ceiling. Christopher spotted one on the floor and beat away at it until it vanished.

And then Christopher vanished, too.


	8. Rescue

"Christopher!" James yelled down the shaft as he heard an "umph" when he landed. James began to panic; he was a friend with Christopher, and he wasn't going to die yet. "Are you okay?" James yelled down to his friend.

No response.

"Damn it!" James yelled. How could he Christopher out of there? Better yet, could they get him out of there? With questions running through his head, James had a vague thought that became an idea. And that idea became an action. "Wood!" James yelled. "Mason, do you have any wood on you?"

Mason looked at James with the same look of panic as he did. "No…I-I didn't think I would need it! I-I…" Mason began

"Mason!" James yelled to him. "Go out and get some wood. As fast as you can! We need to get Christopher out of there right now! Go! Go! Go!"

And as Mason left, James heard Christopher yell and groan.

Christopher was returned to the dark place that he felt in the cave those first two days. He looked up at James and Mason to see if they were trying to help. All he saw was James looking down on him with a look of nervousness and determination. He wanted him out now.

"Christopher! Are you okay?" James yelled down to Christopher, his voice a little shaky. Christopher looked up at James with helpful eyes. "Yeah…yeah I am, actually…" But he obviously wasn't okay. And as looked around at the darkness, he knew he would be worse soon.

"Christopher! Mason went to get some wood! I have an idea!" James yelled down to him, "I just want you to keep talking to me, okay?"

Christopher yelled up to him, "Okay…I will." Christopher looked down and saw that there was water to the left, so maybe that could provide him some protection. Well, it was worth a shot.

Christopher got into the water when he heard James voice yell, "So how's the weather down there?" Christopher chuckled to himself and yelled back up, "Pretty good, I guess…"

As he answered, he heard a groan coming from his right. All of a sudden, he saw a zombie, heading toward him. He screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed. He wanted to get out of there now. He looked at the zombie running toward him and saw all of his grotesque features, which will be locked into Christopher's mind forever. It was a pale green color, wearing a tattered brown suit, with hairs raging out from all parts of his body, even his eyes, which were sallow. Its nose was covered in warts and bumps scattered randomly.

"GET…ME…OUT…OF…HERE!" Christopher yelled, getting his sword out and preparing for battle.

Mason ran back to the cave and found James yelling to Christopher. He looked so desperate. "James! I have the wood!" Mason yelled to him.

James turned around and snatched the wood from Mason's hands. James created a crafting bench and then created a few ladders. He placed them together and yelled back down to Christopher, "Grab on to this!"

Mason watched in terror and Christopher ran toward the ladder with a zombie, a spider, and a skeleton chasing him. Christopher began to climb the ladder straight to them. James looked down at him as Christopher was contiously being shot.

Mason looked down at his new friend and was glad to see him come to the surface. James plugged up the hole with some cobblestone and the three of them stared at each other breathless. "Well," Mason began, "let's head on home…"


	9. Controversy

James looked at his two friends. Mason was lying back in an armchair that he made out of wool, and Christopher was sitting behind the "bar" (a wooden line with chests of pork and buckets of water). He wanted to say something, but there really wasn't anything to say. Christopher was stuck in a mine, and Mason left to get wood while James panicked. Christopher was pissed off on the way home, but never showed it. He just moped and lagged behind all the way home.

James looked at Christopher and said, "Christopher…are you okay?" James was glad he broke the silence, but Christopher went upstairs and stormed to his room. James wanted to go up there, but he just thought it would create more drama.

Mason looked over at James and said, "Well…um…I think I'm going to add ladder to the log and go to bed, is that fine?" James nodded him off and Mason left the room, also. Now James was all alone.

This must have been how Christopher felt. Alone in a small room with no one to talk to. It must have been depressing for him. Christopher now had a list of fears: Claustrophobia, Achluophobia, Monophobia and more. James looked upstairs were he would be bunking, and decided to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Christopher walked paced around his room in circles, screaming into a pillow. James and Mason left him for dead, to get wood? It didn't make any sense to him. Just leave a friend to get something that they should have brought with them in the first place. God, why must he get all of this happen to him?<p>

And, speak of the devil, Mason walked in and looked at him. "Are you okay?" Mason asked him, with a concerned look on his face.

Christopher gave him a dirty look (and an even dirtier hand gesture) and sat on his bed. Mason walked up to him and began to explain what happened: "Listen, James asked me if I had wood to make ladders, I didn't so I got some. Then I came back as fast as I could, gave the wood to James, and he made a few ladders, then put them down and saved you. You're alive!"

Christopher turned around, and suddenly forgot why he was so upset. He smiled and hugged his friend, then decided to go to bed.

* * *

><p>After talking to Christopher, Mason felt better about himself. He went upstairs and added "<em>7 sticks=2 ladders<em>" to the crafting log and looked at his bed, and decided not to go to sleep yet, instead, he decided to go back to the mine.

He grabbed a pick and went down to the bottom floor. He looked around the house, opened the door, and went to the mine. It looked relatively lit up from the torches when he got there. He did hear some zombies and skeletons, but he didn't care. He decided to jab at the left wall with his pick until he found something different. What else could there be in this world?

He found a small opening in the bottom, and, being very careful, cut through the bottom to see what lay below. A fall into water showed a safe landing. Mason jumped down and saw lava down a tunnel below, and, like a mosquito to light, headed toward it.

He looked around the new environment. There was some more blocks on the other side, which looked like a light blue, maybe even a teal, gem. At a closer analysis, he saw what it was.

Diamonds.

"Diamonds! We could be rich!" Mason yelled at himself. But the only problem was it was across a pool of lava. Maybe he could create a path to the other side, possibly. He mined a few pieces of stone, and placed a block above the lava. Seeing it was structurally sound, he made a bridge to the other side. "Just one diamond…" Mason mumbled to himself making it to the other side.

He could get many though. He counted about 6 or 7 blocks together, and who knows how many more were on then other side. He used another stone pick to mine at two diamond blocks, until he heard the noise of a skeleton. He turned around as an arrow whizzed across his head. "Damn it…" Mason mumbled to himself.

Mason looked at the diamonds, and back to the monster. "One more diamond…" Mason said again. He turned around and began to bash away at the diamond block. The skeleton shot at him again, and this time, hitting him in the right leg. He yelped in pain, and regretted the choice of not bringing pork.

Mason finally saw that the block broke, and ran to get the diamond that fell out of it. He looked at the skeleton again, and saw it was coming toward the lava. If it fell in, it would just die. So Mason waited. And the skeleton died.

Mason walked across the bridge and was ready to go back home and sleep. He went to the same pool of water and saw he had no ladders, and no way to get out. He looked around in panic and yelled curse words into the empty tunnel. He looked at his inventory to see he had no wood, no sword, and no pick. Maybe he could get out by making a tower.

Mason mined out a few blocks of stone and looked up at the hole again. He placed a block down and got on top of it. He looked down, and in a very complex move of jumping up, and placing a block under him, he was able to go up. "Good…good…"

But, like he predicted, a zombie and an explosive zombie (Which he now called creepers) ran toward him. Mason continued to do this technique, as he heard the zombie moan, and the creeper sizzle.

Three. Mason was just two blocks away. He looked up at the top of the hole like it was a sweet, sweet, oh so enticing light.

Two. One block away. Every second counted now, and Mason couldn't waste them looking at the creeper about to explode below him. He needed to get out of here with these diamonds.

One.

Mason braced himself for the impact that never came. He was alive. Alive with diamonds. He heard the explosion as he got out of the mine. He would be a rich man, if he could get off of this island.

Mason laughed at his thought, and headed back to his room.


	10. Plans

"Diamonds?" James asked Mason that morning. How and where could he have obtained diamonds? And also, how could they use them to their advantage? Mason took out the four diamonds he obtained and explained what happened last night to him.

Christopher looked at him awestruck. "That's amazing!" He said. James looked over at him with a look of disbelief. It was a good thing that they found diamonds, but what use were they? James looked at Mason and said, "Well, if we're still on this island, how will this be any use to us?"

Mason turned to James and said, "Exactly, which is why I have an idea. Tomorrow, we are going to get off of this island with that diamond lode down there!"

* * *

><p>As Christopher walked back down the mines again, he was anxious. Just yesterday, he was stuck down here and left for dead. And now they're going back? It didn't make any sense until he saw the diamonds on the wall. There were loads, and if they got away with it, they would be rich!<p>

Christopher grabbed a pick and began to take diamonds off of the wall, making sure he didn't mine them on the floor. This must have so rare in the world. However this was found, it was amazing. After seeing his side had no more diamonds, he checked how many he had.

Five.

Five diamonds. For every ounce, it was worth 50 dollars. God, he must've had about five pounds of the stuff. He would be rich. "Well, you guys got your diamonds?"

Mason and James turned and nodded, ready for their voyage back to the surface. They walked back over to the entrance (which Mason put ladders on before walking down) and walked outside.

* * *

><p>Mason cut down a few trees to make planks. Then he made four small boats, and finally brought them together to make one large boat. Mason called Christopher and James over to the boat and said, "Let's go."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, i just needed to get this part out of the way so I could post a very, very long chapter tomorrow. It won't be the last, no, there's still going to be so much drama and destruction going on (in fact, I'm thinking about making you guys decide what happens). But, if I do not post tomorrow, except the chapter to come very soon. I may be working on other fanfictions, or working on schoolwork, so just keep in mind that the next chapter will be here soon.<strong>

**~MEOWzika~**


	11. Escape

James was responsible for getting all of the food and water they would need for the trip. After all, they were traveling to the far side of the world, so they would need something to eat on the way there. He also grabbed his bed to take along with him, so they could stop and rest at night. He looked at the boat Mason had made, and, excited for the trip, got in.

It was a little uncomfortable, but they would all fit. Hopefully they wouldn't drown, though. Maybe they could do a quick test run…

"Christopher, Mason!" James yelled into the house. "Don't you think we should do a quick test run?"

Mason thundered down the stairs with a sword and a pick in his hands. "Uh…sure, I guess. How about we just go to one island and back?" Mason asked. James nodded at the idea, and called Christopher down, also. He was responsible for all of the diamonds, so we decided to let the diamonds stay behind, because if they sank, the diamonds would sink along with it.

The three men got into the boat and looked around at each other. The boat was good enough for them to stay in, so Mason got out and pushed it into the water. James held his breath, waiting to feel water touching his skin. When the feeling never came, he opened his eyes and saw Mason and Christopher in front of him, smiling animal-like. James smiled, also, glad that the boat held.

After they got to one island, James got out of the boat and began to push it back to the first island, ready to get away from this place. As he saw the boat go off, he jumped in, and looked at his fellow colleagues. "Well, guys, this is it." James said, arms hanging out of the boat.

Mason and Christopher stared back at him, and nodded. Everyone was excited to get out of this place.

After getting back to shore, Mason brought 25 oars, and Christopher brought the diamonds. After testing if the added weight held, they were ready to go off.

James hopped inside the boat and saw Christopher and Mason lagging behind, carrying their equipment onto the boat. James looked at the two and had a sudden thought. Wouldn't the boat float away if there were a tide, or something? "Wait a minute, guys. I'll be right back."

James ran into his room and grabbed some planks, and made them into sticks. Then, he created a few fence posts. He could place these in the water when they dock so the ship doesn't float away. James ran back down the stairs and hopped back into the boat. "Okay, let's go!"

* * *

><p>Christopher looked at James confusingly, but was ready to go nonetheless. Mason gave Christopher and James an oar, and the two of them got a "side". Christopher was as nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Christopher began to row the boat down the water, and was glad that they were moving. They could be getting out of here, and they will.<p>

Christopher had no idea how far they've gone, but he knew that there was no turning back now. So, they would just have to continue going until they found the end. Or…what if there was no end? What if it was just one continuous world?

Christopher scooted the thought to the side, and thought about how he would spend the money he got from the diamond. A mansion and a Lamborghini were the top two on his list. Maybe he could fashion a ring out of it and find a pretty girl to marry. That would be the day…

As Christopher looked at the sun going down, he asked if they should turn in to an island for the night. "Uh…maybe we can go at night, just so we can get far on the first day." Mason stated, eating a raw slab of meat.

Christopher turned around to continue rowing, but then had the thought of light. How were they going to see at night? "Did we bring torches?" Christopher asked Mason and James. The two looked at each other, and swore under their breath. "You win, Christopher" James said, rowing his boat to a mid-sized desert island.

The three got off of the boat, and James set up a fence around the boat. He placed a fencepost at the north, south, east, and west of the boat, saving wood for homes. Mason looked at Christopher and James with a piece of wood in his hands. "Well, it's going to be a tight squeeze, but we can all fit into a 7x7 house, okay?" Mason asked, not expecting an answer.

"What about a furnace?" Christopher asked, thinking it could be a good source of light instead of getting torches. Mason's eyes brightened. "Good idea, mate. I've got some cobblestone right here, and we can use the leftover planks to create a Workbench."

Christopher, delighted by his idea, took some of Mason's cobblestone and created a furnace. By now, it was already night. All Mason needed was a roof, and they were set to sleep.

Christopher looked at Mason, and decided to come in and help with the rest of the roof. Mason was right: it was a tight squeeze, but they would get through the night. James, and Mason placed their beds down, and Christopher created fire by burning wood in the furnace. Then he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>That morning, Mason went over to the boat and packed his supplies in there, ready to leave. He looked over at Christopher and James, who were just awaking from their hiatus and seemed as if they did not want to be.<p>

Mason told James to get the furnace on the way out. Today was going to be a long day; Mason could just see it. He got inside of the boat, and saw James and Christopher get ready. They began to take down the house, so they could have enough wood to create the next house. Mason looked on impatiently.

As James came over and removed the posts, the three of them checked to see if they had the diamonds still, and began the second day of their voyage.

Mason grabbed an oar and began to row the boat north, keeping an eye on the sun to see what time it is. Instead of sailing in silence, Mason decided to bring up small talk. "So, what are you guys going to do with your money?"

James turned around and said, "Well, I'm gonna buy a good house, and then let the money talk from then on in." Christopher looked over and said, "One word: Lamborghini"

The three of them laughed. This trip wasn't only bonding them; it was a good way for them to get off. God…getting off of this island. This whole thing was terrible, he was excited to get off of this island, no doubt about it. If they could pull this off, they would not only get away from here, but they would be rich. Mason smiled at the thought, and saw the sun was at high noon. And also at this point, he noticed that there were no islands near them, now. "Uh…guys…there are no more islands around here…" Mason stated speechless.

James and Christopher looked around and gaped at the sight they were seeing. Mason turned to them and said, "Well, it looks like were just going to have to keep rowing until we make it to the end, then."

Christopher didn't look too happy about it, but he accepted it reluctantly. As the three rowed into the night, they began to know more about each other. It was a long night, because they kept hearing things that weren't even there. No one knew why it was happening, it just was.

Soon enough, they came across a large island that they couldn't go around. James parked the boat there and the three of them walked forward on the island. Was there some sort of portal or something that could take them back to the real world? Mason crossed his fingers at the hop of it happening. If there was, then they could be rich men. So rich beyond their wildest dreams.

Mason continued to walk down the open path for a long time. They went over hills, went into valleys, all the while avoiding monsters until they say a building.

"Guys! Look!" Mason yelled, pointing over to the monstrosity. Mason, James, and Christopher all ran toward it, faster and faster, until they came to the front entrance, and saw something that made all three of the men want to kill themselves.

It was their own home.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, a few things:<strong>

**1) I apologize for posting the chapter late. I said I would be posting sooner, but I didn't. I was just busy with schoolwork and such so I wasn't able to write it. But, anyways, here it is.**

**2) Also, I do not really know what happens if you make it "the end" of the Minecraft world. Since I did not know, I just made it so you come back to the beginning. Also, I know that this would not happen over the course of two days. I just made it so so I could be able to bring action sooner, otherwise I would have to break this chapter up into about 3 or 4 parts. Since I did not have the time, I compressed it all in two days so I could your time and mine.**

**3) Finally, I am going to let you guys decide what happens next. For chapter 13, you guys will decide out of three scenarios what happens next. I will let you guys know more about this in chapter 12 (which will be coming up really soon, so hold your horses!)**

**4) Don't forget to favorite and read my other stories. Thanks!**

**~Meowzika**


	12. Melancholy

James got on his knees and started to cry. Why had this happened to them? They had a chance to be rich! And now…and now it was all gone. It was a stupid idea anyways; how could they escape something now?

James looked and saw Christopher and Mason mourning about this discovery, too. If Christopher Columbus found out the world was flat, this is how he would probably feel.

Maybe, just maybe they could get over this somehow. But, for now, they needed rest. So James walked back in the house, went to his room, and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Someone was watching them. This was just some sick game they were playing. And we're the pawns. Christopher thought about all of this as he was looking out of his window. The moon looked so fragile at night, like someone could pluck out of the sky with a swift hand.<p>

Christopher turned back around to stare at the diamonds, which he kept in the chest away from the other things. This caused all of this. This caused them to try an escape. This caused them to have broken hearts.

Christopher went over to his bed, grabbed his pillow, and yelled a diatribe of words to himself and others. Christopher continued yelling until finally breaking and crying on the bed. But before he felt like all hope was lost, he looked at the diamonds and thought they could be used at really good tools.

"Just wait until the morning." Christopher said.

* * *

><p>Mason couldn't sleep.<p>

It was all his idea, and it failed. How could this happen to them? Mason wanted to get out of here so bad. He hated the trees. He hated the zombies. He hated the water. He hated every last piece of shit on this island.

Mason rolled over on his pillow and decided to finally go to try to go asleep again. But he knew he would stay up all night in a pool of his own mistakes. So instead of sleeping, he got up and went down the stairs into the lobby. He grabbed some water and began to drink it, trying to wash the bad taste out of his mouth.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" Christopher asked, coming down the stairs. "No…I just felt so terrible." Mason said, taking another sip of water.

Christopher went over to the bar and got some water, too. He took a gulp from it and sighed in relief. "Same with me. God…hopes can be shattered quickly…" Christopher said, sitting in a chair next to him.

Mason looked over at him and smiled. Although his plan may have failed, he still had to great friends. He stood up and raised his glass into the air. "A toast…to failure!" Mason said, trying to change the mood in the room. Christopher looked at him, and stood up, too. He had a grin as big as a mountain on his face and said, "To failure!"

And as their glasses clanked, a bond was created. And this bond would help everyone else, and maybe help them into a stronger friendship.

And Mason didn't feel as bad anymore.


	13. What's Next?

Hello my avid readers, in my chapter 11, I said I was going to you select what happens next out of three scenarios. All of these scenarios will make the story different in so many ways. So I will pit the three scenarios with chapter names.

Eruption – As the three heroes mourn over losses, a hidden volcano erupts and destroys the entire island. This will be a very intense chapter, and shows how the heroes will continue on.

Missing – As Mason is mining one day, he is suddenly whisked away by something out to kill them. This will be a high drama selection, filled with twists and turns along the way.

Women (My personal favorite) – As James is mining around, he finds a girl their age. This will turn this around into a romantic drama, and more women may come.

So, to vote just submit a review with the number you want to be in it. No one will know who will win until the next chapter is put up. Also, put a name of something that you've created that you think is epic. If you've never played Minecraft, give me two or three sentences on way you're an idiot.

Vote away.


	14. Eruption

James walked downstairs that morning and grabbed some water from the chest. He took a large gulp, still not happy about last night's trek. But they still had a house that they could sleep in.

James walked outside and decided to mine some. He grabbed some coal and made a few torches while he was out. And with that, James walked back inside of his home and put the torches back in his chest. It was then that it happened.

James felt a rumble that didn't occur to him would cause catastrophe. He just thought of it as his imagination. But it happened again, and then he heard a loud noise that didn't seem natural. James ran upstairs and yelled, "Everybody get out! We're gonna be dead if you don't!"

* * *

><p>Christopher was awoken with these words, and quickly went out. Mason came ambling down the stairs into the lobby, and Christopher gave him a boost before the eruption could occur.<p>

Christopher looked up at the lava the pouted out of the top hill of the island. "Everyone! Jump into the water and swim away!"

* * *

><p>The three men began to swim to a nearby island, trying to become safe from the lava. Mason turned around and saw the lava flow down toward the house, where everything was becoming destroyed. The chests, the beds, the diamonds, the-<p>

Diamonds…

"Damn it! We forgot the diamonds!" Mason yelled to them. The three stopped dead in the sea, and the effects of the volcano were just background noises. The diamonds were why they tried to leave the island, but now…they were gone.

Mason started to swim again and got the shore of the other island. He dragged himself up, and tugged Christopher and James up to the shore to assess the damage.

The whole mountain was covered in lava, and a black ring surrounded the island around it. The flow eventually stopped, and the lava was gone. All that was left was a black piece of stone and…

The diamonds.

"Oh thank God!" Mason yelled, starting to swim back to the island. "Wait!" Christopher yelled. "Don't touch that for a couple of days, it's probably still hot!"

Mason grimaced and swam back to the island, and stared at the other two. "So what now?" James asked the two men. The three were silenced for a moment. It was intense, but it was more for mourning than realizing. Mason finally took the liberty of being the first to suggest something:

"Well…we start from scratch."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry about the short chapter. As you can see, "Eruption" won the contest, so, yeah. I'm hoping to have another one of these soon, but, you know. I still have more stories you guys can check out, and that's why I've been having trouble posting new chapter sometimes. I left a gap so I could have more time to publish some more stories and let the poll run. But anyway, the next chapter will be up and running. You can check out my other stories by clicking my name. And also, a favorite would help me out, and encourage me to post more. Man...I still can't believe I'm 13 chapter in. Expect some more soon, okay, bai!<strong>

**~Meowzika**


	15. Breakdown

I'm back baby! That's right, I've decided to come back to FF to post another chapter to my Minecraft story. I've got some great ideas and hopefully, you'll enjoy reading them! So, enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>James sat on the ground and sobbed as he saw the wreckage of his own home. The thing he worked so hard on building, and it was gone in seconds. All that was left was black rubble in a large pile. Nothing more. Nothing less.<p>

"This isn't fucking worth it…" James mumbled to himself as he sat. Christopher turned as he heard what James had said. "What isn't worth-"

Before Christopher finished, James ran to the water and dunked his head in. Then he let his screams out. Bubbles arose from his desperate cries and water filled his mouth within seconds. He began to swallow the water, hoping he could die and get off of this island. He felt hands grab him and pull him out before his deed could get done.

"Dude, what the hell are you thinking? You could die!' Mason yelled, bringing James up to his feet.

"It…it isn't worth it anymore…" James said between heavy breaths. He clearly was sick and poisoned from the saltwater. The lay him down on the ground, and Christopher lay by his side comforting him. Mason began to build the temporary house so they could get ready to sleep.

* * *

><p>"James…what were you thinking?" Christopher asked James as he lay on the ground, eyes closed.<p>

"I wanted it to end…all of it. I'm tired of living on this damn island…I've had it! I just wanted it…it all…all of it…" James began. Before he could finish, he blacked out. Christopher got up and told Mason about the news.

"Well, that'll probably buy us enough time to finish this house. Grab some wood and help…" Mason said.

* * *

><p>When the deed was done, Mason woke James from his slumber and pushed him into the house. He grabbed some wool he carried with him and made a few beds. "Do you think our stuff is still over there?" James asked.<p>

"And why do you care?' Mason asked him. "You want those diamonds? They're not going to do anything since we can't escape! What, we find some magical man that can take us home? No! That's not going to happen!"

Christopher walked over to Mason and grabbed his arm, trying to calm him down. Mason contributed and placed the beds down.

"Let's…let's just sleep, we can go to Black Island in the morning." Mason said, climbing in and trying to get his nice, long, and deserved sleep.


	16. Portals

James awoke the next morning with a sick feeling in his stomach. He got up and ran out the door and vomited all over the ground. He just sat there, breathing. He turned to Black Island and decided that since he was up, he was going to investigate.

He went inside and ate a bit of pork chop before he left, then swam over to the island where the remains lay. He picked up the diamonds from the rubble and headed over to the other side of the island and saw something strange.

There was a structure on the other side with a gaseous purple haze inside of the structure. James examined all sides and saw that the haze was only inside of the structure. What was this thing?

James ran back to the others screaming and yelling. "Guys! I found something!" James ran into the house and woke the two up. "What is it James…?" Christopher asked half-asleep.

* * *

><p>"Guys, I need to show you something!" Christopher awoke to James' screams and saw that he was already running out. Christopher ran after him, and Mason soon followed. As he made onto the shore of Black Island, Christopher saw what James was talking about. "What the-"<p>

"I told you!" James yelled sitting next to the structure. Mason followed behind, and saw the large structure for himself. Christopher stopped himself from bursting out laughing from the look on Mason's face, but he held back.

The three of them sat down and stared at the structure like it was a kindergarten teacher telling them stories. It was just so odd and strange, and…odd. But there was one thought the three men shared. "Should we go inside of it?"

Christopher and James turned to Mason, and gave him a look as if he was crazy. But the three of them thought about it for a second. "What the hell…" James said, standing up and looking at the structure.

Christopher was hesitant, but finally agreed. The three of them stood in front of the structure with crossed fingers. Mason began the countdown. "One…Two…Three…"

* * *

><p>Mason jumped through the portal expecting death. But he didn't get it. Instead he was teleported to an area that seemed to be Hell. But it was different, too. There were different things to see, and glowing rocks. Lava flowed everywhere like water, and there was a long road in front of them made of gold.<p>

"It was a portal!" Mason exclaimed as he looked around this new place. Christopher and James didn't seem to like the idea of this, but they still had to accept it.

"Great…now what do we do?" Christopher asked, pulling his hair out of his head.

"Well…I guess we walk…"


	17. Nether

James followed behind Mason on the gold road they were walking on. Mason had no clue what he getting himself into; he could be dead in a few seconds, but who knows? Maybe they'll live and find a magical rainbow at the end of all of this!

The road seemed to last for ages, so instead of complaining, James just took in the sights. There seemed to be many arrays of floorings in this area. There was reddish sand, a glowing rock, and a green-looking stone. There were large, white, octopus-looking things floating in the sky, and spewing fire. This basically was Hell.

But in all truth, Hell is better than what was above ground.

* * *

><p>Christopher feared that at any moment they would all be dead. One wrong step, and death would be there, staring at his face, grabbing for his soul, and forcing it to stay here forever. He just wanted out of it all. He wanted to go back to his regular life he thought he had, but…but he needed to get out of here first.<p>

"Guys…I really don't think-" Christopher began, but was interrupted with the words, "If you don't wanna be here, leave."

Those were Mason's words. And to think, that they were friends, and now…now, who knows? This place has made everyone hateful. So if he got out of here, then maybe…

Christopher turned back and walked away. He began to trek his way back up the golden road, when he realized something.

With another passing glance, he saw Mason and James walking alone, and it looked incomplete. They were…they were like the Three Musketeers, not Two Musketeers While One Sat Out.

Christopher ran back to the two, and made it seem like he was there the whole time. Going back to the Three Musketeers.

* * *

><p>Mason walked up to a large pair of gates. On the other side, there was a castle that was made out of the greenish-rock from this Hell. It seemed as if that someone was here…well, obviously someone was here.<p>

The gates seemed to open for them, and they saw what it was. It was a large castle, surrounded by lava, with zombie-looking guards with golden swords. Inside the castle, they heard laughter, as if there was a party. The drawbridge fell down, and they saw the inside of the castle, which seemed to be a contemporary kind of castle, with a few floors and many rooms. There was a throne with a large zombie-pig thing sitting on it, surrounded by two females without arms. These were the first girls the three have seen in a long time.

"Eh? Guards! Who the 'ell are these bumblin' maggots?" The man on the throne asked. He seemed to have a deep voice, but obviously a different accent, almost British.

One of the guards went over to the man on the throne and made a few noises and the man smiled. "Well, I apologize deeply, my friends! Welcome to the Nether! I am King Pigman!" The man on the throne said.

"Wh-what?" Mason asked, walking forward a little bit on the red carpet they were standing on.

"Do I 'ave to sing ya a song?" King Pigman asked, in a very angered tone. The mood in the room changed with his tone.

Mason paused. "Listen…er…King Pigman…we have no clue what we're doing here. We just woke up on an island, and…and our house was destroyed, and-"

"Yeah, I did it. "King Pigman said, taking one of his guard's swords and swinging it around like it was a toy.

"You did…what, exactly?" Christopher asked, a little outraged.

"I sent you here into Minecraftia, and I blew up your house so I could show you the portal." King Pigman explained.

"Minecraftia?" Christopher asked.

"Ya. Minecraftia was where you guys were livin'. I had to bring you down here 'cause Notch told me to tell you the end of Minecraftia is near. And you three are the only ones that can save it." King Pigman explained, rising from his throne. "Guards! We must prepare for the Feast of the Gods! Please send a message to all the others, and I shall take a nap beforehand! Also, send some milk and cookies before you go!"

King Pigman walked out of the throne room into a room, which presumably was his bedroom. After a few minutes, the three men could hear snoring. "Ok…what…the…hell?"

The three turned to each other, and spoke amongst themselves, one of the guards grabbed Mason's arm and said, "Smeep…smeep…smeepsmeepsmeep!" The guard led the three to a room with a load of beds, of which all of them decided to sleep and rest their heads.

After all, there was going to be a feast tomorrow.


	18. Feast

James awoke early the next morning. He wanted to look outside to see birds, and the Sun, but all he saw was lava and the glowing rock. In all truth, he missed the ground above much more than he thought he did.

James rose from his bed and went over to the kitchen area, where he put some bread and some cooked porkchop to make himself a little sandwich. He took a large bite out of it, and tasted the juices that burst from the meat. He grabbed himself some milk and drank it all in one swig. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was since he came here.

James had no sense of what time it was, considering there was no Sun. But he could look out the window to see another one of those white octopus things. He was afraid of it, the noises it made. But, it was basically like the cow of the Nether…or Hell…whatever this place was.

The door burst open and many pigmen walked in, waking up Mason and Christopher. Whatever sleep James had, it went away with the sudden jolt of the pigmen entering the room.

He had no clue what they were saying, but James' guess was the feast was ready. He got up and headed for the Dining Hall. King Pigman showed him the way to it before he slept, and he remembered exactly where to go. Three rights, one left, down the stairs, third door to right.

Mason and Christopher, who were also curious about what would happen, were soon following him.

* * *

><p>Christopher didn't want to wake up. He wanted to sleep in, but the nightmares of loneliness were creeping back into him, so he decided to stay awake. But still…he was afraid, very afraid.<p>

The doors opened to the Dining Hall, which was a massive room with four, large, round tables on every corner, with another in the middle. On the far side of the room, there was a long table with five seats.

The middle table seemed to be reserved for the three, so they sat down and saw food appear in front of them. There was cake, and sandwiches, and bread, and milk, and stew, and so many other things they haven't seen! It seemed so very delicious, and the smell would make any man fall on his knees and beg like a dog.

Christopher took a large spoonful of the stew and shoved it into his mouth, and it warmed his body. Christopher moaned at the taste of the stew. It was phenomenal. He tried everything else before deciding on eating some more of the stew, some meat with the bones sticking out (one man called it "ribs"), and the cake.

Christopher was about to take another bite out of his cake when trumpets sounded on all sides of the room. Standing up on the front table, a man dressed as a squire stood up and began to speak about the food, and the Nether, and some sort of war that happened long ago. Christopher paid no attention, and took another bite of the cake.

* * *

><p>Mason paid every bit of attention to what the man said, and it was all very interesting. Then he started to go down a list of thank you's, when he began to announce who was sitting up there.<p>

"Now that we have began to eat small bits of our food, let us introduce our Gods of this wonderful world! First we begin with King Pigman, Ruler of the Nether!"

King Pigman walked out wearing a red cape, a crown, and a golden cane with a diamond on the end. He smiled at his adoring fans, and sat down at the far right end of the table.

"Next we have King Notch, Supreme Ruler of Minecraftia!"

A man wearing a brown shirt and tan pants walked into the room. He had brown hair and a beard, and seemed to be more admired than King Pigman, but nonetheless, they both were admired. King Notch sat a seat over from King Pigman.

"Next, I introduce Queen Aether! Queen of the World in the Sky!"

Mason was unfamiliar with this dimension. Apparently there was another world he had never heard of in the sky. Maybe…maybe there were even more words that they don't know of!

The girl who walked out was beautiful. It looked like she had soft skin, and blue eyes, with long white hair that went down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a long black robe, and a small yellow crown. She sat next to King Notch, and leaned in to kiss him. "Nice going, King Notch…" Mason mumbled to himself.

"Next, King C.! King of all Music and Art!"

Another man walked out, with black ruffled hair and a yellow shirt. He seemed slimmer than the others, but not necessarily so. He seemed to be humming some sort of tune as he walked out, and take his seat next to Queen Aether.

"And, last but not least, Queen Mounus! Queen of the Orb!"

The last Queen who walked out had green skin and two eyes the stuck out of her body. The eyes were attached to stalks that were attached to her body. She was thin, and her hands and feet were webbed with three implements. She was wearing a crown on top of her eyes and a purple robe.

"Now, my friends, and heroes, let these wonderful kings and queens speak!"

The room busted into applause as King Notch stood to get up to a podium. He smiled and waved to all of the guests and his expression turned right s he got to the stand.

"Friends! We have received grave and terrible news. It seems as if the gate to Realm is bursting open, and the keys are scattered around our universe. But fear now, for the Survivors have come!"

The busted into applause again. Survivors? Who were these guys? Was it King C.? Or maybe Queen Mounus?

"Now, my friends." King Notch began, pointing at our table. "Will you three stand up?"

Mason stood up very confused. What was going on? Were we the Survivors?

"Will you accept the quest to find the six Keys of Ore, and vanquish the Realm once and for all?" Notch asked, obviously nervous.

"Okay, King Notch, I am totally confused at the moment. What the hell are you talking about?" Mason asked, demanding an answer.

Gasps and whispers flew around the room like wildfire at Mason's rudeness. It seemed as if Mason defied the King by saying "hell".

"Listen…Mason…A long time ago, the Realm-" Notch began

"How do you know my name?" Maosn asked again, tone still the same.

"I am the King of Minecraftia. I know everyone's name." Notch said, smiling. "Now, where was I? Oh yes…A long time ago, the Realm was nonexistent. But when King Harobrine ran off into a portal, there was a disturbance in Minecraftia. Then the Realm's Gate was open, releasing all of the horrors. Luckily, though, we had help from the three Gods. Wranius, Tornadio, and Mojang. And they closed the Realm with sis Keys of Ore, but said that it would open again soon, and three Survivors would be here. And we believe that those Survivors are you three. Mason, Christopher, and James."

The three men were flabbergasted. "Now, will you accept the quest to find the Keys of Ore: Iron, Gold, Diamond, Redstone, Obsidian, and Bedrock?" Notch asked again.

Mason turned to the two and nodded. "I accept." He said, and knelt before him, hoping it was a gesture of honor. He waited for James and Christopher to do the same, and they did.

"Good. I will give you a map and send you off on your quest at dawn. I do not know where the keys are, but the map will tell you as you find them. Good luck, and may the Gods be with you."

* * *

><p><strong>And so our heroes are off. This story took a change, didn't it? It turned from a three-person survival to a three-person adventure. I will tell you, romance is ahead (but no "lemon", as I heard it called.) So, I hope you guys enjoy reading this. I also am thinking about posting other stories, but I cnanot think of anything yet...so...yeah...<strong>

**~Meowzika**


	19. Rain

James woke the next morning as if nothing happened the day before. Of course, that was wrong. There was a quest they had to go on to close the Realm again, and here they were, sleeping. Well, King Notch did tell them to get rest so, they did.

James rose from his bed and grabbed some more milk and another sandwich. This was the second day in a row that he had woken up before the others did. But he liked being the first awake, it gave him time to think. And there was a lot to think about.

First off, they had to find keys. God knows where they are, but they still had to find them. That's probably why they call it "finding", and not "getting". Next, these Kings, and Gods, and other worlds. Were they all in another dimension, where there was a big difference between their worlds? Are there other dimensions? Were there other worlds on this planet? Well…considering there's four he's heard of, there must be.

And a third question, where would they start?

James got up and grabbed the map from map from the table. King Notch had given it to them moments after the feast. He studied the map, and had a good idea where to start. It seemed as if there was an imprint of a circle on a large hill labeled "Tornadio Mountain". Of course, the imprint could have been from the gauntlet of wine Mason brought home, but it was worth a shot!

* * *

><p>Christopher awoke the next morning to see James in the kitchen. Christopher arose from the bed to check on Mason, because it seemed he got larger, and bulkier, almost as if two people were-<p>

Wait…

Christopher walked to Mason's bed to see that he was spooning a very attractive blonde woman. A very attractive naked blonde woman.

Christopher didn't know what to think. Should he be scared to think Mason slept with a woman he's never met? Should he be jealous because Mason slept a woman? Should he be happy for Mason, because he slept with a woman?

Christopher walked into the kitchen, and said hello to James. "So, how's your morning been?" James asked Christopher.

Christopher walked over to the chest and grabbed a bucket of milk. "Not good. Mason's in the bed with a girl."

"Well that's not so bad. Mason bringing home a girl to kiss and everything." James explained, studying a piece of paper in his hand.

"Yeah, well, she's naked!" Christopher added, crossing his arms. "Holy shit…you've got to be kidding me?" James exclaimed, getting up from his chair and placing the piece of paper down on the counter.

"Nope." Christopher said. James ran out of the kitchen and to Mason's bed, shaking him awake.

* * *

><p>"Dude, wake up!"<p>

Mason awoke from his bed, with his arm wrapped around a naked woman. After further inspection (and by further, he meant about 2 seconds), he found he was naked, too. "Did…did I get lucky last night?"

Christopher ran in after James and smiled. "Yeah, I think you did…"

The girl in front of Mason turned around, breathed in, and said, "Good morning, Mason…"

Mason stared at her in the face, and realized just how beautiful she was. Her eyes were a soft blue, just like her skin. Her body felt magical against his. She leaned in and her lips touched his. They were soft, but still a little firm to hold and keep its form. She leaned away, and smiled at Mason. She leaned over him and whispered in his ear, "Let's have sex again, since we're still alone."

Mason sort of felt awkward, considering they weren't alone, and didn't know how to break it to her. The only thing he could think of was, "Well, let's do it in the kitchen…Let's shake it up…"

The girl rose from the bed, and saw the faces of James and Christopher. Her mouth fell open as she saw the two. She couldn't move, and it seemed James and Christopher wanted it that way. Mason grabbed her the blanket, now showing him in the nude, and wrapped it around her. "Mason…can you explain this to me…?" She asked, turning to him.

"I think you need to explain this to us." Christopher said. "First by telling us your name."

The girl looked around, and sat down on the bed. "Rain. My name is Rain. Me and Mason shared a few drinks, came back here, and…uh…did it."

"Wait…" Mason said, eyes widening with fear. "Did we use…uh…protection?"

"Yeah…I think…I'm pretty sure." Rain guessed as she bit her bottom lip.

"Okay, that's good enough for me…" Mason, said, breathing a sigh of relief. He got up from his bed, grabbing the clothes from the floor, and giving Rain's hers, and his his own.

The two put their clothes on, and Rain got up to leave. "We should do this again sometime, Mason."

Mason looked at her, and put his hands on her hips, wanting to feel her body again. "Indeed we shall." He smiled and went in to kiss her. He felt her soft and warm lips against his, and slipped his tongue in her mouth. She pulled away, and waved goodbye as she walked out the door.

"She's a character, isn't she?" Mason asked, sitting back down on the bed.

"Yep…" James agreed, sitting down on his respective bed. "Well, pack up Mason, we're headed to Tornadio Mountain."

Mason looked at him and nodded. "Let's find these keys…"


	20. Avander

The three men walked out of the portal to the Nether, and saw their home they built days ago. James insisted they go there before heading off to Tornadio Mountain, and they agreed. James walked over to the house, opened the chest, and forgot they didn't put anything in their chests. So the three were on their way.

James looked down at the map and declared, "There should be a road somewhere that leads to some city near the mountain northeast from here, maybe about 10 miles…well, I only say miles because it says 100 blocks, so I'm taking a wild guess."

The three men began to walk northeast from where they were. "So Mason, what're you gonna name your kid?" James asked, giving a big grin.

"Ey! Shut the hell up about it, at least I get girls in bed, and not men!" Mason yelled, trying to give his best comeback.

"I really think his name should be Alex." James said, giving a fake thinking face. "Alex and Mason…it flows…"

* * *

><p>The three of them continued to walk northeast until they came across a wooden road. "Well, I guess we follow this road." Christopher said, stating the obvious.<p>

Christopher stayed in between James and Mason to keep them from giving rude comments about each other. Mason was obviously worried. It showed on his face like semen showed up under a black light. Christopher giggled a bit at his own simile.

Christopher walked up the hill the road led to, and on the other side laid a beautiful city. It was mainly made of wood, but there were a few brick houses, and a long cobblestone house. It seemed to be laid out on a plateau, and next to it a large cobblestone mountain, which assumingly was Tornadio Mountain. At the far left side of the city, was a large gold building (and his guess was the city hall), with a statue of King Notch on top.

Christopher ran down the path, wanting to get to the small village badly. Mason and James lagged behind, still taking in the sights of it. Christopher ran up to the entrance, which was two iron doors with a large sign above it saying, "Welcome to Avander!"

* * *

><p>Mason finally caught up to Christopher and saw the sign. "Avander, huh?"<p>

A man dressed in a blue costume and a yellow badge on his chest and said, "Eh! 'Oo the 'ell ya kids think ya doin' 'ere, heh?"

He obviously had some sort of strange accent, probably from the village. Mason took this opportunity to speak, "We are the Survivors!"

The sheriff looked surprised, "Oh, my Notch! I'm terribly, terribly sorry 'bout that. Please, come in!" The sheriff opened the doors and introduced himself, "Sheriff Al 'Aley."

"Mason." Mason said, introducing him, James, and Christopher. As Mason walked in, he couldn't believe that the world was so populated. And all this time, he thought this world was a wasteland of Hell. But, the Realm could be released, thus really making this a wasteland of Hell.

"'Ey! You men may wanna go and see Mayor Taylor. 'E'll tell ya where ya need ta go." Sherriff Haley said.

Mason listened to the man, and walked into what seemed to be the city hall. Inside, it was a large room, with windows, a desk, and even a chandelier. Mason walked up to the woman at reception and said, "Uh, hi. Me and my friends here need to talk to Mayor Taylor."

"Do you have a reshervashion?" She asked, with a, a strange lisp.

"Uh, no, but we're the Survivors." Mason said, hoping that would work again.

"Shurvivors my ash." The receptionist said, brining up a dark-skinned security guard. "We're gonna need to shee shome kind of proof, shonnies."

James walked up and said, "Sheriff Haley let us in and told us to talk to Mayor Taylor. So can we please…?"

The receptionists sighed and agreed, "Sure, go on ahead! Sheesh, for four iron an hour, thish ish not worth it!"

Mason walked into a large office with three sofas all set up around a low table. On the far side of the room, there was a desk near a few windows. Sitting in the desk was a man with a very large, gray, moustache (which seemed to be the only hair on his face), blue eyes, and a large nose. "Well hello, Survivors!" Mayor Taylor said, with some sort of accent Mason couldn't place his finger on.

"My friends! Come, sit! Shall I get Debra to make you some tea? Or maybe get you desire." Mayor Taylor enticed, getting up from his desk and locking the door behind them, "We have some important things to converse over."

* * *

><p>Hello, my friends! I'm glad that the 15 of you followers have read this chapter! The reason I know this is through that new story traffic feature. I have gotten +1,000 hits, and the readers of each chapter has gone down the more it went (excluding the what's next chapter). And now, chapter 19 had 18 readers. But still, people are reading this! And I'm glad for that, so I will continue writing this saga of tales! I am actually hoping to get to 50 chapters! That's my goal, and I am going to stick to it!<p>

**~Meowzika **


	21. Tour

James sat down on the far right sofa in Mayor Taylor's office. James had no clue what was about to happen, but it seemed to have big meanings to the Mayor and the rest of Avander.

Mayor Taylor sat down at his desk and leaned back in his chair and stared at the three men. "I can't believe I have the Survivors in my office right now! I thought it was just our religion, and that it wouldn't happen for millions of years. But, here you are!"

The three men smiled at what the Mayor said. "But, there is also a price at your presence. As you may know, the Realm is being opened up. And you do know we need your help. So please, I do want to tell you the dangers of Tornadio Mountain."

"You see, Tornadio Mountain is filled with horrors and pains, but you will be able to get through it. We have heard of myths that the Iron Key of Ore has been buried inside of this mountain, but alas, they are only myths. I didn't want anyone to dig through this beautiful scenery. But, we will give you permission."

James had no clue what he was talking about, the crazy old coot. But, he still had to be generous, "We promise not to defile your mountain so…er…badly…"

Mayor Taylor smiled and exclaimed, "Good, so now I can give you the grand tour!"

The man got up from his desk very excitingly, and ran out the door. James, Christopher, and Mason all rose from their seats and filed out of the building like a group of first graders. The three of them stood outside of the building with Mayor Taylor. "Now, follow me!"

* * *

><p>Christopher stood right behind Mayor Taylor for the tour. Avander seemed to be an amazing place, and he was excited.<p>

The first place they stopped by at was the cobblestone building he saw beforehand. "This is the sheriff's department. People inside here have done wrong in our society, and so they were jailed."

Christopher wondered what they could have done wrong, but more importantly, who was in there. But he pushed his thoughts to the side and continued with the tour. He followed the Mayor to a medium-sized building with a sign that said, "Grease Hole". "This is the Grease Hole Pub. You can buy drinks, talk, eat, and have a fun time here!"

Christopher giggled a little bit at the name, but continued on with the tour. They stopped at a small house with a fenced in area next to it. "This is the children's area! Kids can have a good time here!" Mayor Taylor explained, even though it didn't matter what it was.

Mayor Taylor walked to a two-story wooden building. "This is the Avander Inn. This is our last stop on the tour, and where you will be staying. If you need anything, you know where to find me!"

* * *

><p>Mason smiled at him as he walked off. "Well, before we check in, I could go for a beer, you guys wanna come?"<p>

The other two shrugged, and followed him to the Grease Hole. It seemed to be packed, even though Avander seemed to be a very small town. Well, probably because the Grease Hole was small. "Excuse me, ma'am, can I get three beers?"

The bartender served them with a smile, and she continued to clean shotglasses and watching the men playing a game of pool in the corner. The three men headed over to a table and began to catch up on what happened.

"So let's get this straight. We all come together, we mined, Christopher got trapped, we saved him, we tried to escape, failed, felt bad, a volcano erupted, lost all of our diamonds, lived on another island for a day, went into the Nether, sent on a quest by Kings and Queens, and here we are!" Mason explained, trying his best to remember the events of what happened.

"And you had sex." James added in, with a cocky tone.

"And I had sex…" Mason let the words roll off of his tongue like he accomplished something in life, as if he'd never done it before…which he never has.

"God…who knows what's going to happen next." Christopher stated.

"Well, we have to find these keys, and then maybe we could go back from where we came…" James said, staring into his drink.

"Well, James…Christopher…I say we have a toast." Mason said, raising his bottle up. "To home!"

"To home!" The others said, raising their bottles, and clinking them together in harmony, as if they would succeed, no matter what. They knew not what was ahead, but only what they needed to do. And so, they would try and succeed. No matter the cost.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, another chapter done. I apologize for not posting in a while, I was busy with other work. But, today is the day I will update my stories. So I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and please give more reviews, because it encourages me to post more and more chapters to this story faster!<strong>

**~Meowzika**


	22. Drought

**I'M BACK BIZNITCHES! Well, really, I just wanted to update this story, cause it was so far back. I hate that you guys thought thought this story ended with them at the pub. Well it doesn't! I want to finish this story, and make it be the longest Minecraft story EVAR! EVAR I SAY! But, still, I want this to be a longer story, so here's another chapter for your convienience. Thanks for reading, and more reviews encourages me to post more!**

**~Meowzika...rawr...**

* * *

><p>The three men walked out of the bar, seeing it was sunset. James opened the door to the inn, and retired to his bedroom minutes later. The inside of the room looked decent. There was a small kitchen, a bedroom with a picture behind the bed, and a small bathroom.<p>

James walked into the bathroom first, deciding to take a shower. He stripped his dirty clothes off and stepped into the shower, trying to turn it on. He turned with all of his might, but it wouldn't budge. Outraged, he grabbed his pants and quickly put them back on, running out the house to talk to the manager.

He walked into the lobby area where Christopher and Mason were already standing around a young woman. Mason seemed outraged, and Christopher was trying to calm him down when James got in the middle of them. "Excuse me, Miss, but the water in my bathroom isn't running."

Mason, looked at James with an angry look, "I got covered in SHIT!"

James was taken aback, but still continued on, "What's happening?"

The woman looked up, with tears running down her eyes. "Avander has had a terrible drought for a long time. We don't know when it's happened, but we've been borrowing water from Quaron since Notch knows when, and Mayor Taylor decided to cut water from in the inn since no one visited town. We're sorry for the inconvenience."

* * *

><p>Christopher felt terrible for her. He grabbed her shoulder and said, "We'll get your water back soon, miss, don't you worry."<p>

Mason still was outraged. "At least you're not covered in shit! Look at me, I don't even know who's this is!"

Christopher held the woman in her arms, and continued to comfort her until James and Mason left. "Thank you, sir, you don't know how much this means to me." The woman said. The two of them were laying down on a waiting couch in the lobby, with all the candles out except for two.

"Please, call me Christopher." He said, stroking his fingers through her hair. The girl laughed to herself a little bit and said, "Milly…You know I haven't had a man hold me like this in years…"

"You seem rather young, though…" Christopher complimented. She turned to him and said, "I am, and you seem to be a very handsome man."

Christopher smiled and thanked her. "Why don't we take this conversation…somewhere else?" The girl asked, smiling at him.

* * *

><p>Mason woke up to screams. He got up and followed the noise, trying to figure out what it was. He followed it all the way to the lobby of the inn, and busted through a back door to see the woman and Christopher in the same bed. "WHAT THE-"<p>

The woman yelled in pleasure. Christopher heard Mason's voice and quickly stood up from the bed, covering his area with the covers. The woman looked up and saw him. "Oh…my Notch, this is so unprofessional of me…"

"Milly, don't worry about it, he's with me. Well…he's not with me, we're the Chosen Ones, and all…" Christopher tried to explain.

"Christopher, Christopher, Christopher…You sly dog…" Mason said, walking over and patting him on the back. "You know what…I think I'm going back to sleep now…"

Before he walked out, he winked at Christopher and said, "Hope you used protection…" and closed the door, walking back to his bed to sleep, knowing that James needed to become a man now…


End file.
